


Goner (2012) - Heavydirtysoul (circle) - Goner (2015)

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Song fics, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song fic based off Goner(2012)/(2015) and Heavydirtysoul (circle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goner (2012) - Heavydirtysoul (circle) - Goner (2015)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> hope you like it frens

 

There are only so many times you can hit rock bottom before you can't take it any more, so here I am standing with a tied rope in one hand, and a single sheet of paper in the other. 

What a life. 

I shook my head head as, Blurryface, screamed. His words were harsh, tearing me apart like a knife would skin but, instead of leaving clean cuts, jagged holes were left behind. His laughter echoed around the room, reminding me of, how alone I really was. I swayed a little before putting the loop around my neck, weighing my reasons for, and against it, but in the end, I cannot be saved.

Ever since the ‘incident’, everyday has just been an endless cycle of, getting up, fighting, Blurry, locking myself somewhere (usually the bathroom) until, Josh, manages to convince me to unlock the door. There are only so many times you can put yourself back together before, you begin lose pieces. 

I slowly started to see reasons of why I shouldn’t have a ‘repeat’ but, they still weren’t enough to save me.

But, Josh? He might.

Wake, cry, apologize, repeat; That was all my consisted of. I knew that almost nothing could save me at this point. I could feel the pull from, Blurry, as he tried to lure me into my old habits. As Sunday night was close to an end so was I. He was back, screaming louder than ever but, I found it in me to scream right back at him. 

There is an exception to every rule, and I just might have been it, because, Josh, followed my last words.

Don’t let me be gone. Goner (2012)  \-  Heavydirtysoul (circle)  \-  Goner (2015)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @josh-u-r-dun
> 
> Stay Alive


End file.
